


NSFW Café Enchanté HCs

by wynterelle



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Variety of x Reader HCs (point-form).
Relationships: Canus Espada/Reader, Epilogi/Reader, Ignis Carbunculus/Reader, Il Fado de Rie/Reader, Kaoru Rindo/Reader, Misyr Rex/Reader, Solitus/Reader, Vennia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. NSFW Alphabet - E, F, M

**Author's Note:**

> Back-ups from Tumblr.
> 
> Assume these all take place in a perpetually common route-inspired universe. However, there are enough hints in Misyr's letter E to potentially count as spoilers.

**E = Experience**

**Canus:**

  * Considering his status as a social pariah in his homeworld and the fact that fairies don’t require sex to reproduce, it should come as no surprise that he has no experience whatsoever
  * As such, it may take a while to progress physically with him
  * It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to, so much as the concept is entirely foreign
  * Humans usually get ‘the talk’ or at least mandatory sex-ed to give some basis for what to expect, but this isn’t the case in Medio
  * If he manages to overcome his embarrassmentand give in to curiosity, may ask one of his trusted friends for advice beforehand. (Luckily, he’s the sort to have the good enough sense to ask Rindo instead of other, more questionable sources of information.)



**Ignis:**

  * Despite his relative youth, his status at the top of Bestia’s power hierarchy has netted him quite a few eager partners
  * These experiences combined with his natural personality result in him being bold, confident, and passionate in bed
  * Is used to quick, mutually aggressive tumbles though, so there remain many elements common in the bedrooms of the human realm that are as-of-yet unknown to him
  * A quick study and exceptionally athletically gifted, he’ll excel at anything you have to teach him and will be more than capable of showcasing what he already knows



**Rindo:**

  * Good-looking, confident and charismatic, over the years he’s certainly had his fair share of fun via both casual trysts and longer-term relationships
  * Given that his wealth of experience has been entirely with modern members of your shared species, has an advantage in this area over the other café regulars. By far the most knowledgeable in the ways of human women, both in interacting with and pleasing them.
  * As much a gentleman in the sheets as he is in the streets - understands very well that ladies come first in all senses of the word. 



**Il:**

  * Literal innocent angel
  * Even more so than in the fairy world, residents of Caelm are completely unfamiliar with the concept of sex
  * If you thought his time in the human world might have provided him with some frame of reference on this subject, you’d be wrong
  * If anything, his experiences with romance through the lens of otome games have only furthered the idea that physical relationships culminate in a kiss _and that’s all_
  * Is very, very surprised to find that sharing increasingly heated kisses with you produces a certain physical reaction in him - one that quickly proves to be highly distracting and impossible to ignore for you both.
  * Finds himself wanting more, but isn’t even sure what he wants more of…



**Misyr:**

  * It might be surprising to learn that despite his _unique_ past, he does actually have some limited experience
  * These few times came millennia ago, however, among others of his original kind
  * Has had quite the dry spell, to say the least
  * Has heard it said that sex is like riding a bicycle, but he’s never actually ridden a bicycle before so has no idea what that’s supposed to mean
  * Knows that the human form he occasionally adopts while out around town is considered attractive and has previously considered using it to refresh his skills. But without an emotional connection, relying solely on false looks feels a little too much like cheating - even for him.
  * As such, when your relationship finally escalates, you may find that behind those mischievous grins and self-assured words lies a man who’s just as honestly overwhelmed and vulnerable as you are



**F = Favourite position**

**Canus:**

  * Any position where he’s putting in the work and you get to relax and enjoy is what he likes best
  * If you prefer otherwise, is of course happy to serve you in whatever position you see fit
  * Is a brightly burning pink throughout, extending to a blush along the top of his chest
  * Loves to hold you to his chest after, and the tickle of his satisfied, glowing yellow flames against your hair never fails to make you smile



**Ignis:**

  * Definitely into doggy, and not at all gentle about it
  * Will grab your hair or shoulders and push you face-first against the mattress when he really gets into it. Doesn’t fully realize he’s doing this. It just feels right and instinctive to hold you down, his other hand tight on your hip as he drives into you with abandon.
  * (Unfortunately, will get uncomfortable, confused, and impatient if you try to take a turn on top. Match the pace he needs or risk being flipped over and pinned down.)



**Rindo:**

  * There was a certain time in his life when he enjoyed a wide variety of positions
  * Doesn’t like to admit this, but that time has since passed. Regardless of how well he keeps himself in shape with field work and training, being a human of a certain age has its limitations.
  * Expect him to give you a very thorough warm-up with his hands or mouth beforehand, as any gentleman must, before moving into a position that allows for good leverage. Tends to stick to tried and true variations on missionary. Perhaps not considered the most exciting, but it lets him hold you close and savour your kisses as he ensures you both end up satisfied.
  * Will of course never insist, but appreciates when you share the work by taking a turn on top



**Il:**

  * Loves to be on his back, black-tipped wings spread out beneath him as he gazes up at you, resplendent in your glory as you enjoy all that he has to offer
  * Can find it a little overwhelming when you go too hard, so keep it slow if you want the experience to last
  * Or don’t, and you’ll soon have him crying out, head thrown back against the pillows, begging you for mercy even as he’s struck with the revelation that his new god is a woman



**Misyr:**

  * Honestly would love to hold you close in a gentle, intimate missionary, but learned his lesson after almost poking you in the eye with his inconveniently placed horns the first time things got too heated
  * The next best thing is on his knees with you on your back
  * Maintains eye contact as he pulls your hips in close, your legs over his shoulders, and gives it to you in a way that earns him both the words Demon and King in bed



**M = Motivation**

**Canus:**

  * Almost took pure for this world - holding hands with you is all he needs to be perfectly content. If you want more than that, you’ll need to make it obvious.
  * To start, thread your fingers with his. Just this small show of intimacy will have him glowing with adoration for you.
  * Continue by drawing his hand up and pressing a gentle kiss to his palm
  * Pop one of his fingers into your mouth and suck lightly in obvious suggestion and he’s burning pink and ready to go in an instant



**Ignis:**

  * Requires very little in the way of motivation, but is particularly susceptible to visual stimulation
  * You smile up at him, standing just a little too close? He goes red-faced, heart suddenly racing. Your shirt tugs tight across your chest as you roll your shoulders back after a long day? He’s staring. You bend over to pick up some fallen cutlery? He’ll stop mid-sentence, attention fully focused.
  * He’s far from subtle in his admiration, but that’s fine - you wouldn’t be with him if subtle was what you were looking for.



**Rindo:**

  * It might come as a surprise, but he can be a bit of a traditional guy
  * Enjoys treating you to a fancy dinner, fashionable drinks, and good conversation. Insists on holding all the doors for you, but his hand is firm on your hip as he guides you back to his apartment after.
  * Alternatively, a relaxing night on the couch together with a shared bottle of wine will also do the trick



**Il:**

  * Getting snuggly in his hammock while playing a game together is the best way to turn his thoughts anything other than chaste
  * Wrap yourself in close and play with the feathers on his wings and you might draw his mind from the romance on the screen to the one unfolding in reality
  * Or let him keep playing - heart-racing scenes usually result in the two of you creating your own kiss CG, followed by much more.



**Misyr:**

  * You might not associate the quiet intimacy of rainy days in the café with steamy thoughts, and to be perfectly honest, neither does he
  * But after an easy afternoon of warm drinks, low conversation, and the gentle patter of rain against the window, there’s nothing quite like curling up close in each other’s arms
  * Kisses you slow and tenderly to start, but with time running out as evening falls, becomes increasingly determined to make every minute together unforgettable




	2. NSFW Alphabet - A, O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avoid Misyr’s letter A if you haven’t finished the game.

**A = Aftercare**

**Canus:**

  * Whatever you need, it’s yours. Doesn’t matter how hard you already put him to work, considers it his sworn duty to ensure you’re perfectly cared for and content.
  * Find yourself famished after working up a sweat? He’s heading straight to the kitchen and bringing you a meal in bed. Sore after being slightly too ambitious? No hesitation in carrying you bridal-style to the bath. And if it’s just warmth and closeness you crave, loves nothing more than holding you for as long as you need, strong arms rubbing slow and gentle circles across your back.
  * One aspect he struggles with involves an element of communication. While he did promise to be open with you, he has some difficulty putting his thoughts on your physical activities together into words. Fortunately, he’s genuinely happy with whatever you like in bed, and is always willing to listen as you express what worked best for you, even if he’s sparking pink the whole time.



**Ignis:**

  * Do you want to end up murdered in Bestia? Then by all means, engage in sleepy post-coitus cuddles.
  * Perhaps this is why he has such an aversion to lying idle after sex
  * It’s a shame, really. With a higher than usual body temperature, drawing him in close is like having your own full-body personal heater.
  * He might put up with this for a while, but once the initial sated languor of your activities has passed, is usually overtaken with whatever the demon beast equivalent of the zoomies is. If you’re determined to get some snuggles in regardless, has a tendency to drum his fingers against your shoulder and fidget as he can’t quite get comfortable. It’s not impatience so much as just a deep-seated need to _move_.
  * You quickly discover that a second or third round is often a good way to burn off some of this excess energy
  * There is one sure-fire way to get him to relax and calmly stay by your side: loves getting the spot just behind his ears scratched and will absolutely melt into your touch. (For the sake of a peaceful relationship, never tell him what gave you the idea that he might like ear scritches.)



**Rindo:**

  * As tired as he is after your exertions together, understands that what comes after is every bit as important in a loving relationship as the actual act
  * Enjoys a good post-sex cuddle, and can’t deny that holding your soft, contented figure against him triggers feelings of masculine pride and protectiveness
  * Is particularly good at discussing preferences in bed, both willing to share his thoughts, ask for feedback, and adjust accordingly. (Although it might need to wait until morning before he’s up for acting on it.)



**Il:**

  * Softest, snuggliest boy
  * Wraps you both up in his wings, pressing the tips of your noses together as he brushes sleepy kisses across your lips
  * Murmurs his feelings for you even as his eyes drift closed. These aren’t lines from any otome game, just his true feelings, straight from the heart.
  * Falls asleep quickly after, his skin still flushed pink from what you’ve shared



**Misyr:**

  * As the end of the day looms, there’s never a time he regrets his situation more than when he needs to leave you drowsy and satisfied but very much alone in bed
  * Stays as long as he possibly can, holding you tight, dreaming of a day in an impossible future when he can fall asleep with you by his side
  * When finally he can delay no longer, don’t give him any trouble about it. It’s hard enough as it is for him to relinquish you, uncurl from your warm embrace, and head back to the bleak, solitary reality of his other world, left only with thoughts of you for company.
  * While he can never stay the night, if you happen to sleep in the next day you’re guaranteed to wake to the smell of a warm breakfast and freshly brewed coffee



**O = Oral** ****

**Canus:**

  * Will never ask for it, but certainly won’t turn down an offered blowjob
  * Blazes pink the entire time and holds perfectly still, trying to be considerate and avoid pushing up into your mouth, no matter how tempting it may be. You might wonder if he’s fallen asleep, but the ragged breaths and progressively more undone noises he makes indicate otherwise.
  * Tries to restrain himself considering the likelihood of other patrons in nearby rooms, but can’t stop a deep, satisfied groan as you unrelentingly push him too far
  * Can’t reciprocate, of course, so will focus all his efforts in whatever other ways he can. His fingers, rough from gardening, as well as his determination are more than capable of ensuring you’re never left wanting.



**Ignis:**

  * Sex in Bestia is a quick, rough affair, with partners often going their separate ways after getting what they want. As such, has little experience giving or receiving.
  * Is intrigued when you explain it to him, and eager to try
  * His eyes go wide the minute your lips wrap around his cock, a puppy-dog whimper escaping him
  * With no knowledge of general blowjob etiquette, at first tries to push your head down. Is appropriately contrite when you smack his hands away and give him a thorough scolding. After that, keeps his hands safely out of the way, grabbing the sheets instead. (With a howl, tears into them with his claws as he comes.)
  * Tilts his head as he listens with interest to your explanation of how he can do the same for you, and is curious to give it a go
  * Much to your utter mortification, outright sniffs at you when he settles between your thighs. Before you can push him away and die of embarrassment, he grins wide, pulls your hips in close, and dives right in.
  * Laps you up eagerly, his tongue warmer than that of an average man
  * As you become increasingly overwhelmed, you forget yourself completely and try to thread your fingers in his hair. (You yelp as this earns you some lightly singed fingertips.)
  * Eats you out so enthusiastically you’re left soaking wet and shaking as you come. He tries to continue even after and looks crestfallen when you push him away, insisting you’re far too sensitive for more. Asks how long before he can do it again, and perks up when you tell him to give you a few minutes at least to catch your breath…



**Rindo:**

  * Enjoys receiving, but has no expectation of it happening
  * Always seems so surprised when you offer, which makes you want to do it even more. Blowing him on the couch in his apartment becomes one of your favourite things to do whenever the movie or tv show you’re watching hits a slow point.
  * As you might expect, is experienced and gentlemanly enough to always be mindful to ensure you receive the care you deserve in return
  * Loves reaching up to pinch at your nipples as he’s busy between your thighs, and you can feel the rumble of his laugh as you respond to his touch with a moan
  * Employs a wide range of techniques he’s perfected over the years, encouraging you to tell him what you like best. Once he’s found the right one, works diligently until he has you calling his name, toes curling against the bed sheets.



**Il:**

  * After being coddled by others for so long, it should come as no surprise that he can be somewhat of a pillow princess
  * _Loves_ receiving. The moans he makes are completely unreserved and the most splendid sounds that will ever grace your ears.
  * Squirms the entire time your mouth is on him, unable to keep still from the sensations you’re producing in him. Looking up at him as you work is a treat beyond compare - pale skin flushed pink, eyes closed, mouth open. Giving such a beautiful man what looks to be a religious experience is so unspeakably thrilling, you’re always happy to indulge him.
  * The first time you blow him in his human form, is so thoroughly overwhelmed at the end that his wings accidentally appear as he finishes, filling your bed with feathers
  * Doesn’t reciprocate overly often, but given what a wonder he is under your attentions you find you don’t mind very much at all
  * When he does go down, the gentle brush of his tongue is absolutely divine as he coaxes you lovingly to your peak



**Misyr:**

  * Loves to watch you take him in your mouth, and is especially pleased if you maintain eye contact throughout. It makes the whole experience feel even more intimate, and helps ward off any twinges of loneliness and regret that come from knowing he’ll need to leave before the night is through.
  * Keeps his hands away, not wanting to unintentionally scratch you as his sensations build. Will carefully tuck your hair behind your ear though, making you shiver at his feather-light touch.
  * May talk you through it, telling you what you’re doing to him, how you’re making him feel. Eventually trades words for soft groans and loving murmurs as you drive him ever closer to the edge.
  * Faces some challenges when reciprocating. While he thoroughly enjoys the act, you can’t help but find it more than a little uncomfortable and distracting to have his horns digging into the soft skin of your thighs.
  * For this reason, as much as he loves drinking you in, often has to content himself with fingers instead. Even this poses difficulties though, as you’re rightfully nervous about letting his talons near such a sensitive place. Taking it slow and cautious, becomes quite adept at using only the pads of his fingers to rub just how you like.




	3. NSFW Alphabet - Bonus! - Epilogi, Solitus, Vennia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using he / him / his for Vennia due to Canus's route.

#### Epilogi:

**A = Aftercare**

  * You want to snuggle in close and have him hold you? Yes, please!
  * Wraps his strong arms around you and holds you to his chest for as long as you like.
  * Laughs loud if you trace the outline of his abs or stroke the soft feathers of his wings - it tickles! - but never objects to having your hands all over him.
  * If your touches stray a little too low during your cuddle session, all the better - he has the stamina and drive to always be up for showing you what more he can do.



**E = Experience**

  * He might be a fallen angel, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less oblivious about sex than the other residents of Caelm. 
  * Introduce him to the concept and you’ll create a monster. A glorious, insatiable, vigorous monster.
  * Is eager to make up for his lack of experience with multiple rounds per night - always with the same level of energy and passion each time.
  * Approaches everything you do together with a sense of joy, losing himself in the sensations you provoke in him and determined to make you feel the same.



**F = Favourite position**

  * How could he ever pick just one, when there are so many wonderful positions available?
  * If he _had_ to pick, taking you on your knees is especially fun. Great view, feels amazing, and when he really gets into it, loves to pull you up off the bed and hold you against him. With your back crushed tight to his muscular chest, buries his face in your hair as he fucks you hard, the sound of the bed banging against the wall rivalled only by the unreserved noises he makes.
  * (For the next round, he’ll change it up to something else equally intense and just as loud.)



**M = Motivation**

  * Uh, it feels incredible and you’re gorgeous - what other motivation does he need?



**O = Oral**

  * Holds your hair out of your face and watches in amazement as you go down on him.
  * (Make sure to use your hands as you do - he’s a lot to take with your mouth alone.)
  * The first time you blow him, just lies back against the pillows afterwards, eyes wide as he catches his breath, wondering why humans even bother leaving their bedrooms.
  * Doesn’t know where to start when it’s his turn to give, but after a quick lesson is stoked to give it a go. Dives right in without hesitation, and from the way his golden eyes gaze reverently up at you, you can tell you’re not the only one enjoying the experience.



#### Solitus:

**A = Aftercare**

  * Much to his surprise, finds himself emotionally raw and reeling afterwards. Is a little uncertain how to react to this - isn’t used to such a depth of emotion, much less everything hitting him at once.
  * Holds you tightly to him, partly to help anchor him in the storm of his newfound feelings, but also so you can’t see the vulnerability on his face.
  * If you notice any of this, don’t say anything. Just curl in closer and stroke his wings, the feathers growing a little more black each time you’re together.



**E = Experience**

  * Has some peripheral knowledge of sex due to his time working at the GPM in the human world, but never paid it much mind other than being generally aware that it’s something humans and certain non-humans do. It certainly never occurred to him that it’s something angels could do.
  * Given his rigid and restrained nature, it may take some time before your relationship progresses to a point where he even considers this.
  * Despite his growing curiosity, is initially resistant to acting on his desires, fearful and uncertain of how any change will impact the two of you.
  * When you finally reach that level of intimacy, is very, very shocked to find that not only can angels do this, but that doing it with _you_ makes him feel beyond compare.



**F = Favourite position**

  * Has a lot to learn and explore, but finds himself coming back to variations on missionary.
  * This gives him a sense of control over the situation; a small comfort as he’s otherwise entirely swept away. To this end, he’ll often hold you down, pinning your hands above your head to keep you from adding to his already overwhelming sensations. But even if you can’t touch him, watching the play of emotions across your face as he gives it to you has him flooded with all kinds of new feelings.
  * With his commanding voice and experience as an authority figure, will one day make an exceptional dom. Needless to say though, there’s a lot of ground to cover before he gets to that point. (Alternatively, normalize asserting your will over him and you may eventually find that he can be delightfully susceptible to following orders…)



**M = Motivation**

  * After going millennia without even thinking of it, chances are you’ll usually need to be the one to explicitly initiate.
  * This changes though if you’ve been disobedient. Talk back to him or try to push him around and you’ll find that things get heated between you very quick - just be sure you’re up for what you’re starting.
  * (As for the opposite of motivation… Kill the mood with any attempt to joke about his ‘Spear of the Oracle’. Will give you the most unamused expression imaginable and leave without a word, no matter how much you plead through your laughter for him to stay and pierce you with it.)



**O = Oral**

  * Extremely methodological in his approach to going down. Not going to win any awards for his level of passion, but is diligent and dutiful in his attentions, wholly devoted to the methods you’ve taught him until he’s accomplished his goal.
  * The reverse, however, is where the fun is really at with him.
  * Is there anything better than breaking down a principled, disciplined man until he’s a whimpering mess under your mouth and hands? Of course not. Do your worst and enjoy every minute of bringing one of the most powerful men in all of Caelm to his knees.



#### Vennia:

**A = Aftercare**

  * You want to _what?_ Snuggle? But why?
  * With both of you so sticky, wouldn’t your time be better spent with a shower? No need to get up - he’ll gladly go first.



**E = Experience**

  * None, of course. Fairies don’t _do_ that.
  * Well, perhaps some do. But not him.
  * Gives a long-suffering sigh when you express your interest in furthering your physical relationship with him. You might be put off by this, but instead of following up with biting words, he just glances away and notes that he didn’t say he _hated_ the idea…



**F = Favourite position**

  * Anything where he’s in control and you’re not looking at him
  * Except not spooning, that’s far too intimate
  * With you lying on your front is _fine_ , he supposes. Goes slow at first, the motions unfamiliar, gradually becoming a little more undone, a little more frantic. Towards the end, is profoundly grateful you’re too busy muffling your moans into the pillow to bear witness to how overwhelmed he is.



**M = Motivation**

  * Claims his sole motivation is that you appear to enjoy it
  * Maybe also because it’s a way of understanding humans and their ways
  * Maybe also because it’s not _awful_ …



**O = Oral**

  * The concept is utterly perplexing to him. Finds it hard to believe such a thing could be enjoyable for the partner performing the act, much less desirable.
  * Will hesitantly accept when you offer, claiming to be merely curious. You go slow to start, but even then he’s shocked into silence, entirely still except for the increasingly rapid rise and fall of his chest. Tries to stay quiet, but can’t hold back his soft moans and panted breaths. Gives a startled gasp at the end, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide his expression.
  * Lies in bed for a concerning amount of time after, a frown on his face. Worried, you ask if that was alright. Wordlessly, he pulls you in close beside him, his slender form still trembling with sensation as he holds you more tenderly than he ever has before.
  * On some occasion in the future, you finally manage the courage required to face his haughty gaze and potentially cutting words to suggest he might return the favour.
  * No thank you, he says simply. And that’s the end of that.



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Firsts [Canus]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170513) by [wynterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle)
  * [Firsts [Ignis]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340280) by [wynterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle)




End file.
